Portable computers, such as notebook- and laptop-computers, have become common in recent years. To achieve lightweight, compact portable computers, some of the computers' conventional functions have been removed, and delegated to various external devices. To add these functions back to a portable computer, a user must connect the portable computer to a docking station that includes various devices, such as digital camera adapters, network cards, CDs, and PCMCIA cards.
Many portable computers include a connector slot on the bottom of a portable computer, and the connector slot is usually covered by a docking connector cover (hereinafter DCC). Conventionally, a user is required to manually open the DCC to expose the connector slot to connect a docking station thereto. This has often resulted in damage done to the connector slot or to the DCC due to improper handling or opening of the DCC.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a conventional DCC 10 in a front view (i.e., as seen from the bottom cover side of a portable computer), and in a rear view, respectively. The function of DCC 10 is to protect a connector slot of a portable computer from undue exposure. A slot opening 20 is provided through the bottom cover of the computer to expose the connector slot therethrough. DCC 10 is slideably mounted to the bottom cover of the computer using one or more guide hooks 30 that slide along a guide slot 50 provided through the bottom cover.
Accordingly, to connect a docking station to a portable computer, a user must manually open DCC 10 located on the bottom cover of the computer to expose the connector slot of the computer. As noted above, some users may accidentally damage the connector slot or the DCC by opening the DCC improperly. Therefore, the present invention provides a DCC opening mechanism, which allows for automatic opening of a DCC, thereby preventing damages to the connector slot or the DCC.